


Девять друзей Такао

by Kette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday Party, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мидорима поправил салфетку на столе, чтобы она лежала ровно.<br/>— У Такао день рождения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девять друзей Такао

— Двадцать первое ноября.  
Аомине поднял брови.  
— Это послезавтра, — уточнил Мидорима, не дождавшись никакой реакции.  
— Да, я в курсе. И… что?  
Мидорима поправил салфетку на столе, чтобы она лежала ровно.  
— У Такао день рождения.

— У Такао-ччи день рождения? — Улыбка Кисе засияла так, что Мидорима на секунду прикрыл глаза. — Здорово! Ему же двадцать, да? Нужно устроить что-то особенное!  
— Да. Я хотел…  
— Спросить, что ему подарить? Ну слава богу, хоть по какому-то вопросу тебе интересно узнать мое мнение.  
Мидорима покачал головой.  
— Нет, Кисе. С тобой я хотел поговорить о другом.

— Я так понимаю, Шинтаро, тебе нужна моя помощь.  
— Да. С этим мне больше не к кому обратиться.  
Акаши кивнул.  
— Тебе нужно место, чтобы организовать праздник.  
— Да.  
— Послезавтра.  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Акаши после короткой паузы. — Я не буду спрашивать, почему ты не занялся этим раньше.

— Мидорин, почему ты не занялся этим раньше?! Я уже совсем не уверена, что получится позвать всех, кого мы захотим!  
— Я был занят. — Страдальческое выражение лица Мидоримы и синяки под глазами говорили о том, что он давно не спал. — Можно, пожалуйста, чуть тише? Очень болит голова.  
Момои тут же изменилась в лице.  
— Бедный! Подожди, у меня где-то было, — она порылась в сумочке и достала упаковку таблеток. — Вот, выпей.  
— Но это для желудка.  
Момои пожала плечами.  
— Мне помогает.  
Мидорима молча положил в рот таблетку и запил глотком воды.

— Совсем в этом не разбираешься?  
— Я полагаюсь на тебя.  
— Зря, Мидо-чин. Я вообще-то больше по кондитерским изделиям.  
Мидорима потер глаза.  
— Значит, основным блюдом сделаешь майонез под майонезом.  
Мурасакибара растерянно моргнул.  
— Что?  
— Ничего, — Мидорима вернул очки на место. — Тогда поговорим про сладкое?

— Еще чаю?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Мидорима опустил чайник на стол. Куроко внимательно смотрел, как подрагивают при этом его руки.  
— Я могу чем-то помочь?  
— Составить завещание?  
— Все не так плохо, Мидорима-кун. Мы успеем.  
Мидорима вздохнул.  
— Я хотел все сделать сам. Но у меня ничего не вышло.  
— Поэтому ты и попросил нас помочь. У нас уже есть помещение?  
— Будет.  
— Тогда оформление я беру на себя.

— С этого надо было начинать.  
— Я, кажется, с этого и начал.  
Аомине фыркнул.  
— Нет, начинать с того, что тебе нужны джорданы. Мне, в общем-то, пофиг, для кого.  
— Так ты поможешь?  
— Нужен размер.  
— Двадцать шестой.  
— Они могут плохо сидеть без примерки.  
— Да, знаю.  
— Никаких блевотных цветов. В том числе зеленого.  
— Мне не принципиально, — процедил Мидорима.  
— Вот и отлично, — зевнул Аомине и оскалился. — Ладно, считай, что уговорил.

— Боже мой! — Кисе чуть не подпрыгнул на стуле. — Боже мой, да я же мечтал об этом! Конечно, согласен!  
Мидорима посмотрел на него с опаской.  
— Только не надо экзотики. Лучше провести праздник как-нибудь традиционно.  
Кисе нахмурился.  
— Традиционно, но весело?  
Мидорима кивнул. Кисе задумчиво потрогал подбородок.  
— Ну, есть у меня пара идей… Но это не очень-то оригинально.  
— Замечательно, — в голосе Мидоримы послышалось облегчение. — Просто замечательно.

— Кафе? Ресторан? Бар? Какого рода заведение тебя интересует?  
— Не знаю. Но там не должно быть очень шумно.  
— На сколько человек?  
Мидорима пожевал губу.  
— Пока не могу сказать точно.  
— Хотя бы порядок.  
— Не меньше десяти.  
Акаши усмехнулся.  
— Учитывая, что в эту десятку, как я полагаю, входит Рёта, про «не очень шумно» ты можешь сразу забыть.

— Ну давай, Мидорин, подумай как следует. С кем из школы Такао продолжает общаться?  
— Со мной.  
Момои поджала губы.  
— С кем еще, Мидорин. И, кстати, это не называется «общаться».  
Мидорима сосредоточенно потер лоб.  
— Я не знаю.  
— Ну, может быть, с кем-нибудь из команды? — с надеждой подсказала Момои. — Одноклассники? Бывшие девушки? Бывшие…  
Под тяжелым взглядом Мидоримы она стушевалась и замолчала. Перелистнула страницу в блокноте.  
— Ладно, оставим это. Тогда можем подумать про друзей детства. Или про университет.

— Как ты относишься к оформлению блюд?  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле, чтобы смотрелось красиво.  
Мидорима пожал плечами.  
— Если красиво, то почему нет.  
Мурасакибара повторил его жест.  
— Действительно. Кстати, а как он выглядит?  
— Кто?  
— Такао.

— Как ты собираешься одеваться, Мидорима-кун?  
Мидорима весь как-то сразу подобрался.  
— Мне нужно надеть что-то особенное?  
— Нет, не нужно. Я просто спросил.  
— Я не думал. Наверное, надену костюм.  
— Костюм кого?  
— Что?  
Куроко моргнул.  
— Прости. Я понял. Тогда нам нужно составить приглашения и указать там, что форма одежды — праздничная.  
— Это не слишком официально?  
Куроко улыбнулся.  
— В самый раз.

***

— Мне кажется, ты что-то недоговариваешь. — Такао с интересом посмотрел, как Мидорима нервно поправляет очки. — Так куда мы идем?  
— Мне нужно, — Мидорима откашлялся. — Мне нужно встретиться с другом.  
— У друга что, какой-то праздник?  
— Почему?  
— А, то есть ты просто так при параде?  
— Такао, — сказал Мидорима жалобно.  
Такао подавился смешком.  
— Ладно-ладно, я понял. Не спрашиваю.

— Дай-чан! — Момои всплеснула руками, а потом покачала головой.  
— Кажется, кто-то не умеет читать? — четко и громко сказал Кагами, обращаясь к потолку.  
— Это самая праздничная моя футболка! — отмахнулся Аомине. — Отстаньте оба.  
— Это некрасиво, Аомине-кун. Невежливо по отношению к имениннику.  
— Что? — Такао оторвался от изучения джорданов. — Да господи, пусть ходит, в чем хочет. Шин-чан, я примерю прямо сейчас, ладно?  
— Конечно.  
— Видишь? — Аомине торжествующе посмотрел на Момои. — Пофиг ему. Кстати, если в носке жмут, говори. Чек остался, я поменяю.  
— Спасибо, Аомине, — пробормотал Мидорима. — Просто спасибо.

— Тацуя тоже будет? — Кагами непонимающе уставился на Момои. — Почему мне никто не сказал?  
— Он уже здесь. Мук-кун сказал, что позовет его, в последний момент, так что мы сами не знали. — Момои оглядела зал. — Кстати, где они оба?  
— Ацуши сейчас придет, он одевается, — Химуро вышел из двери, ведущей на кухню, и лучезарно улыбнулся. — Привет, Тайга.  
Кагами посмотрел на Химуро, потом на Момои, потом снова на Химуро.  
— Ацуши… что?  
— Он решил, что двадцать первое ноября — это почти тридцать первое октября, а тридцать первое октября — это Хэллоуин. Поэтому он… ну, увидите.

— Что это, — упавшим голосом сказал Мидорима.  
— Это… я? — предположил Такао.  
— Это торт, — объяснил Мурасакибара, почесывая шов, идущий через весь лоб. Шов отлепился, Химуро стукнул Мурасакибару по руке и приклеил грим обратно.  
— По-моему, это все-таки Такао-ччи. — Кисе наклонил голову, разглядывая торт. — Здорово, Мурасакибара-ччи! Очень похоже.  
— Больше похоже на куклу вуду, — сказал Химуро и с интересом ковырнул глазурь.  
Такао почесал в затылке.  
— А кто его будет резать?  
Все посмотрели на Акаши.

— А теперь медленный танец! — радостно крикнул Кисе от звукового пульта. — Кавалеры приглашают дам!  
Все посмотрели на Момои.

Из динамиков полилась очередная популярная мелодия.  
— Такао-ччи уже спел, теперь твоя очередь, Мидорима-ччи.  
Кисе сунул Мидориме в руки микрофон.  
— Я уже сказал, Кисе. Я не буду петь.  
— Но я уверен, у тебя прекрасный голос!  
— Могу спеть я, — предложил Куроко.  
— Давайте лучше я спою, — улыбнулся Акаши.  
Кисе моментально скис.  
— Ну, в общем, — промямлил он, — караоке, пожалуй, действительно было не самой лучшей идеей.

— Хорошо, Кисе. Мы поняли, — Кагами откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. — Давай ты лучше сразу расскажешь все свои планы на этот вечер.  
— Вам не понравилось. — Кисе криво улыбнулся и тоже сел. — Я так и знал, что нужно придумать что-нибудь более оригинальное.  
— Да нет, Кисе-кун. Ты правда расскажи.  
Мидорима вздохнул.  
— Все было не так уж плохо, Кисе. Что ты еще придумал?  
— Я думал… Слушайте, я же не знал, кто придет.  
— Что ты думал? — поторопил его Мидорима.  
— Ну, если бы не только Момо-ччи… я думал, можно сыграть в бутылочку.  
На мгновение в зале воцарилась тишина, а потом Такао расхохотался и уткнулся Мидориме в плечо.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, отстраняясь и вытирая слезы. — Это был мой самый лучший день рождения.


End file.
